sushi_pack_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sushi Pack Movie
The Sushi Pack Movie is a 2015 American animated adventure drama film, which came out in US theaters February 13, 2015. Filming began in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania (with only the "real-life version of Wharf City" being filmed in Florida) in February 2014. Plot The Sushi Pack are looking forward to Wharf City's 100th anniversary, however, the Leigon of Low Tide is about to set up a plan to ruin it. There's only three weeks until the event, so the Green Donut comes up with donut decoration ideas on time. On the other hand, Maguro learns about secret paths and faster ways of finding new places. This gives the rest of the pack an idea to invite people who live outside of Wharf City to come to the event. Since Wharf City's located in Florida, the pack finds a secret tunnel that basically takes to the real-life universe. Once they arrive in the real world, Maguro admits that it feels weird. They learn that they're now in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. The Sushi Pack explores Philly for a few moments, then suddenly they end up at the doorstep of someone's house. The house number is 416, and belongs to the Wismayer family, a household of Maltese descent. They meets the Wismayers, whom learn about the adventures that the pack has had. The next day, Trisha and Alice decide to visit their mom while she works at Macy's. The Sushi Pack comes along, too, trying to keep an eye out for the Leigon of Low Tide. The pack then decides to teach some of their powers to Trisha and Alice, whom get an idea to help defeat the Tide. Trisha looks around the toy section and instead bumps into Cheryl, Mrs. Wismayer's boss. On the other hand, Alice spots the Low Tide near the cash register and practices squirting out ink like Tako. Meanwhile, a random boy (possible 6 years old) runs around, thinking that Toro is a stuffed animal. The boy's mother asks if Macy's has "it" in blue. Alice "squirts ink" at Toro, causing him to go blind. Moments later, Trisha meets up with Alice and helps out by doing Ikura's power - throwing sticky salmon balls at the Tide. Most of the salmon balls land in Mochi Mochiato's face. Mr. Wismayer takes Trisha and Alice home, with the Sushi Pack coming with them. The pack tells him that they showed their powers to Trisha and Alice, and he thinks that it's something new. A few days later, Kani uses her MakiPhone (as you know is the Sushi Pack's version of the iPhone) to email Ben and let him know that the pack is still finding a way to defeat the Low Tide. However, Ben doesn't respond to Kani's email at all. Maguro thinks that either Ben's phone died or he's trying to find the best way to say "good luck." Meanwhile, the Mayor of Wharf City hangs up signs for the city's 100th anniversary event. There's only two weeks left to prepare. Trisha searches to see if there's any websites that have to do with Wharf City or the Green Donut. She finds a website with details for Wharf City's 100th anniversary. She learns that Bon Jovi will be performing there. Trisha and Alice are big fans of Bon Jovi. The Sushi Pack are also fans (as previously revealed in Small Town Crisis). After learning the details, Trisha realizes that it "would take forever to get from Philadelphia to Wharf City." She and Alice persuade their to take them their in time for the 100th anniversary event. Mr. and Mrs. Wismayer accept the idea. A week-and-a-half later, the Sushi Pack returns to "a real-life version of" Wharf City, with the Wismayer family coming with them. The Wismayers stay at the Courtyard Marriott, which is 10 minutes away from the Green Donut. Tako gets confused about where the event will be held at, until he learns that it will be at the Wharf City State Fair. Moments later, the pack learns that the Low Tide is loose in Wharf City once more. Trisha and Alice force themselves to help the pack save the city in time for its 100th anniversary. Mr. Wismayer drops the girls off at where the Low Tide has captured the Sushi Pack. Trisha thinks of a "sequence" to save the Sushi Pack and defeat the Low Tide before it's too late. She and Alice decide to do the powers that the pack has showed them in order to defeat the Tide. Alice does Kani's power first - the "pinch." Then, Trisha steps in and does Ikura's power - throwing sticky orange salmon balls. Alice then does Wasabi's power - throwing a fireball. Trisha does her '''second turn by doing Tako's power - squirting out ink. Alice's third turn is performed by doing Maguro's power - intense concentration and focus. Trisha throws a combo of Ikura's salmon balls and Wasabi's fireball at the Tide during her third turn. Then, she and Alice work together and pull the switch to save the Sushi Pack. The Low Tide is finally defeated, and the Sushi Pack heads back to the Green Donut, while the Wismayers head back to Courtyard. The day of Wharf City's 100th anniversary finally arrives, and everyone is happy again. The Sushi Pack then realizes that the Low Tide is shipped to Siberia, Russia. '''PLEASE DON'T EDIT THIS PAGE! Cast 'Voice cast' *Chiara Zanni as Kani *Andrew Francis as Ikura *Scott McNeil as Wasabi *Rick Adams as Tako *Tara Strong Maguro *Vincent Tong as Toro *Aarrgh, I forget who voiced the follwing: **Ben **Mochi Mochiato **Unagi **Uni **Fugu **Titanium Chef **Mayor...AAARGH, I forget his name! **Sir Darkly **Arch-villain A-Pex **Sophia Tucker (you know, that anchorwoman of Wharf City News) 'Live-action cast' *Abigail Breslin as Trisha Wismayer, a 16-year-old girl living in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. *Joey King as Alice Wismayer, Trisha's 13-year-old sister. *Amy Adams as Heather Wismayer, Trisha and Alice's mother, and an employee at Macy's. *Owen Wilson as Brian Wismayer, Trisha and Alice's father. *Sofia Vergara as Cheryl, Heather's boss at Macy's. *J. G. Quintel as Ben. 'Other live-action appearances' This is only during the end of the movie: *Jon Bon Jovi as himself *Richie Sambora as himself *David Bryan as himself *Tico Torres as himself Category:Browse